The Perfect Fit
by chibicoffee
Summary: Normally Ichigo isn't one for clothes shopping, but Kisuke knows just how to change his mind.


**Title: **The Perfect Fit  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing: **UraharaxIchigo  
**Warnings:** yaoi, mild language, graphic boy love  
**************Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of/or Bleach in any way; I just force them to do my bidding.**  
Summary: **Normally Ichigo isn't one for clothes shopping, but Kisuke knows just how to change his mind.

"Oh _fuck…_" Ichigo gasped, his entire body shaking as talented fingers closed around the rather noticeable bulge in his jeans. His hips jerked suddenly, heat coursing throughout his veins as he moaned; begging his lover to touch him.

He felt a slight pain in his lower lip, almost completely unaware that it was his own teeth sinking down, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was the way those expert digits sinfully massaged him, carefully adding more and more pressure as hungry lips nibbled at his sensitive neck.

"Shhh, love," a silky voice cooed in the restless teen's ear. "If you keep going at this rate you'll come before I ever get my lips on that pretty little cock of yours." The older man couldn't help the mischievous smirk that twisted on his lips, or the way he gave the sensitive patch of skin beneath his lips a quick nip. He adored the way it made his little Ichi yelp.

Brown orbs rolled slightly, Ichigo's mouth hanging open on a silent scream as he fisted a handful of blonde hair. "Oh _God…_we're…we're in a _dressing_ _room_, Kisuke…people can…nnghh…people can hear us...we should…stop…" Ichigo knew that he didn't sound at all convincing, and truth be told…he didn't give a damn. His hormones were raging, his mouth was dry, and the only things he cared about were his lover's soft promises.

The Shinigami groaned softly, the noise vibrating against Ichigo's tender skin before making it up to the youth's ear. "You should've known better than to let me into the dressing room," the older man purred as he nipped his way to rosy lips. "You know I can't ever keep my hands off of you…or my mouth for that matter~"

He kissed his young lover hungrily, persistent lips manipulating the ones beneath his own into opening. Green-gray eyes widened slightly as a hot tongue forced its way into his mouth; the sudden aggression taking him by surprise. Kisuke _loved_ it when his berry got that jolt of belligerence

A soft moan rose up from his throat, his tongue rubbing against its opponents in a sinful manner, curling and drawing it further into his mouth before he plunged his own into his lover's mouth.

The hand that was oh so carelessly massaging the bulge in the berry's pants casually drifted up, feeling teasingly over the smooth skin just below the hem of the shirt. "Tell me what you want, Ichigo," Kisuke murmured as he pulled back, a thin strand of saliva stringing out between them from their passionate kiss. He was starting to feel light headed, and he knew that he'd only be able to contain himself for a few more minutes before he made the other man writhe in blinding pleasure.

"I-I….mmm…" was the only verbal response Ichigo could muster as warm hands began pushing his pants down over his hips. He wasn't sure when Kisuke had undone his jeans, and he wasn't sure that he cared. The only thing that filled the teens mind were images of a certain head of blonde hair between his legs, and a certain hot tongue teasing him to insanity.

The shop-keeper chuckled lowly, delivering loving nips to swollen lips. "I love it when you can't think," he groaned, words misting hotly on his lovers lips. The blonde felt his control slipping as he chanced a look down, lips parting as he saw just the slightest amount of wetness on blue plaid boxers.

"Do you want my mouth on you, Ichi..?" he rasped, pale fingers clawing up toned thighs before curling around the hem of his loves boxers. It took most of his control to keep from ripping them off the younger man, his pupils dilating as Ichigo answered him with a breathy moan. He could swear that he heard the want, the _need_ in that moan.

It made his mouth water.

Slowly, he started kissing his way down the tanned throat, pausing momentarily to discard the bothersome shirt Ichigo was still somehow wearing. He latched onto the frantically beating pulse, sucking with an almost primal need as his long fingers closed over the throbbing length, stroking the younger man in hard but slow strokes.

"Mmm, Ichigo," Kisuke breathed, his voice like hot satin against the younger mans skin as he started kissing his way downward over the sculpted chest, "you feel so good..." He paused at a taut nipple, nipping at it slightly to lace just a trace amount of pain within the spiraling pleasure he knew Ichigo was feeling.

After a few more moments of his wanted torture he continued his path downward, movements much hastier than usual for the blonde. His control was slipping fast and although his own cock was undoubtedly straining against the jeans he was trying on, he wanted to taste Ichigo. And he wanted to taste him no later than _now_. The teen's skin was hot beneath his mouth, and he did so love the way the muscles twitched and flexed under his mouth. It was absolutely _divine._

Ichigo had to bite his lip to keep from making noise; a part of him vaguely remembered where they were, and wasn't too fond of the idea of getting caught. But Kisuke was driving him to the brink of insanity…that mouth, that tongue, those lips.

His entire body was igniting on fire at a rapid rate, making his lashes flutter uncontrollably as his body trembled. A light sheen of sweat was breaking out over his skin, and he felt that hot tongue slide down his abs in a teasing manner.

Well, _everything_ felt teasing.

The younger man tossed his head, vaguely aware of the dull thud it caused when it hit the wall. He could hear voices, and normally he'd pull up his pants and tell Kisuke to stop being a pervert, but…not this time. He needed relief, and he needed it _now_. It was a well kept secret of his that he liked the idea of being caught, the idea of someone walking in and catching them. Granted he'd be mortified if that actually _did_ happen, but the thrill of the situation…it made his head swim.

The air was getting thicker and the teen found that he had to take in ragged, harsh breaths just to keep oxygen flowing through his lungs. He was overly aware of every muscle, every twitch of his skin and every movement the man below him was making. He could feel the hot breath misting over the head of his weeping cock and it took everything he had to keep his knees from collapsing.

"K-Kisuke…" he gasped, his voice just barely a quavering whisper coming out in short breaths. It was the only thing he could think to say at a moment like this, all other form of thought had momentarily left his mind. His hips jerked forward lightly, and he whined when he heard a playful chuckle followed by a light clicking of the tongue. "Bastard..."

"Shh, you'll be alright," Kisuke cooed as he glanced up at his flustered lover. The younger man looked absolutely gorgeous, his face a deep shade of red, eyes completely glazed over in pure lust; it was enough to give Kisuke some _very_ sweet dreams later on. Dreams that would most likely cause him to wake and ravish the beauty sleeping next to him, which he didn't mind at all. It was a win win situation.

Groaning, he lapped hungrily at the pearly substance beading on the tip of the berry's cock, pleased with the way the lithe body jerked against the wall. It was salty and slightly sweet, and had a unique taste that was completely Ichigo. He let his eyes fall shut as he licked his way down the throbbing length, his breath coming in harsh pants through his nose. He'd do this forever if the teen let him, those sounds…they were almost enough to bring Kisuke to the edge without any further stimulation.

Tilting his head ever so slightly, he carefully licked up and down his lovers cock, reveling in the way it twitched against his tongue. He could feel the vein pulsing; could smell the musky scent emanating from his Ichigo and couldn't help but grown as a sudden wave of possession surged through him.

Kisuke couldn't recall ever wanting someone as fiercely as he wanted Ichigo. And it wasn't just the body he wanted; he wanted Ichigo's soul, mind, and heart, as well. In essence, he wanted _everything_ that was the younger man and everything that ever would be. He was quite selfish in that manner.

Ichigo was equally selfish. The way Kisuke made him feel was nearly impossible, and he would be damned if he'd share it with anyone. It didn't matter who the shop keeper had belonged to in the past, for now he was utterly and completely Ichigo's.

Brown orbs rolled slightly in their sockets, calloused hands tugging harshly on velvety blonde strands. His hips jerked almost feverishly to that repartee mouth, his urgency quickly escalating. It took all the control Ichigo had to not cry out.

Kisuke groaned lowly, his fingers clawing harshly up and down quivering thighs. He could feel that Ichigo was close and it drove him absolutely wild. Green-gray eyes looked up at his lover, adoring the light sheen of sweat that had broken out over the youths skin and the deep flush imbedded in that otherwise firm face.

He pulled back ever so slightly, dragging his tongue up the throbbing vein before teasing under the head with soft licks. The fevered gasps coming from Ichigo echoed in his ears, and he couldn't wait to hear the hoarse shout he knew was coming next.

"Ah…_fuck_…" Ichigo panted, his voice raw and breathy. He could feel his entire body tensing, his hands trembling in his lover's hair and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. A small part of him vaguely remembered where they were, but a much larger part of him didn't give a damn.

He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks as a pleasure rippled through his body in harsh waves. It was a euphoric high and he could feel himself drawing closer and closer to the edge. The thoughts that normally plagued his mind were long gone, lost in the abysmal tide that was Urahara Kisuke.

It felt like lightning was shooting through his groin, and his entire world blacked out as his head snapped back. He could feel Kisuke growling around him; feel the suction increase to an almost painful measure before releasing completely with a slight _pop_.

"Goddamn…" he rasped, his entire chest heaving as his muscles quivered. He felt as if he were about to collapse.

"Don't get too comfy," Kisuke panted, his voice merely a raspy breath. He nuzzled Ichigo's groin lovingly before chastely kissing the other man's hip. "We still have to make a mad dash out of here, I believe people have begun to suspect what we're up to~"

He let out a breathy chuckle as the teen grunted. They both knew good and well that they'd have no problem getting out of there, and if all else failed he'd simply buy a pair of jeans.


End file.
